A mobile network may support communication with mobile devices. In some cases, a mobile device may experience degradation in performance for any number of reasons. As an example, the mobile device may be out of coverage of base stations in the network. As another example, the network may experience congestion or other issues. In these and other scenarios, a performance of the device and/or a user experience may suffer. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems for improving performance in these and other scenarios.